


【本白×船桨】午夜 1-7章

by yukinesnow



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M, pdj/ Produce 101 Japan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinesnow/pseuds/yukinesnow
Summary: 这是一个只发生在午夜时分（包括更新时间）的禁忌故事。道具使用注意。
Relationships: 4p混合爆炒
Kudos: 8





	【本白×船桨】午夜 1-7章

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个只发生在午夜时分（包括更新时间）的禁忌故事。  
> 道具使用注意。

1  
月亮升起来了。安藤诚明站在这座位于郊区的老式二层居民楼底下，觉得自己家里一定是进了贼。  
他刚下班。十点钟，从便利店买了点临期打折的小菜和冰啤酒，在劳累一整天之后，拎着袋子的安藤终于走到楼下——可属于他的那扇小窗之后，影影绰绰映出有男人的身影。窗子开着，这对于该房间出门前有严重的关闭门窗强迫症的主人来说绝对不可饶恕。  
强作镇定地，安藤走上楼梯，顺手从楼道的角落里抄起一根不知哪家装修时遗落下的塑胶管，凝神屏气转动钥匙：按说这的确是自己家不错，家中也没什么称得上能偷的财产，他心里却没来由地强烈不安着。  
这是个注定会发生什么的夜晚。  
果不其然，开门的是只裸身套一件长款白t，露出半截屁股还光着脚的白岩瑠姬——那T恤皱巴巴的，似乎是刚从自己衣柜里掏出来充数的，下摆诡异地潮湿着。在没有告知过自己的情况下，瑠姬怎么会出现在这里？况且他从未记得自己给过瑠姬房间的备用钥匙。安藤看见自己的床早上还整理得一丝不苟，此刻已经满是皱褶，被褥枕头散乱得堆在一边，就像三百个修学旅行的中学生刚在这里进行过一场跨世纪的枕头大战。  
见此情此景，爱好整洁的安藤难以掩饰地皱起眉头，心生不快，将塑胶管扔在一旁就进屋查看。可当他留意到床脚胡乱扔着的几件陌生男人的衣服——衣服的所有者大概是那个倚靠在卧室门后装蒜，只穿了一条字母滚边内裤的红发男子。他不会是来打架的吧？  
算了，事情怎么会变成这样？  
2  
安藤诚明和白岩瑠姬，本是风马牛不相及的两个人，却在一次奇怪的境遇下，变成了现在这种不明不白的关系。  
从水产高中毕业后，安藤顺理成章地成为了一名船工：海风、蓝天与启航的心情，只有外行人听起来很美好。长期海上无规律漂泊不定的工作使他苦不堪言，今年二月，经过多次的协调和申请，他终于被公司调动回岸上了——虽然工资没有提，劳动强度也未曾减少，安藤仍旧感到一丝欣慰。崭新的生活就在眼前展开，走在街上，无数种新的可能性纷至沓来。  
就在确认调动的那一晚，不知是谁怂恿的，朋友们为了庆祝他上岸，在银座的一家高级夜总会举办了聚会：安藤是第一次进入与自己周身氛围如此不相契合的场合，他看着头顶上暧昧而绚烂的灯光颜色，摸了摸口袋里的钱包，在吧台的最边上坐下来，点了一杯最便宜的酒，考虑着自己什么时候开溜能赶上末班电车，同时打量着视野中的一切。  
首先映入他眼帘的就是据说是店里头牌，花名ruki的女孩。她太亮眼，坐在远处几个油腻的老男人中间，桌上堆着几个硕大的高级酒瓶，笑意盈盈，眼波流转，答话的方式清纯又带有侵略性——那裙摆像新鲜的泡芙，双腿细白如嫩藕。安藤好歹也是个生理上正常的男人，所以他目不转睛。  
ruki就在这个时间点出现在他面前。她端了一杯马丁尼，径直走了过来，整理下首饰，不愧是No.1，很自然地就坐在了安藤旁边。现在回想起来那晚聊了什么安藤早已不记得，那些脸红着的词句从他脑海里抽离，取而代之的是他记得她最后在自己汗湿的手心里塞了一张小纸条。都到这份上了，再蠢的人也能清晰地意识到：她不是在营业。ruki和自己的对话完全是在上班时间点私人选择，而且她对自己有意思——这点是安藤在看见纸条上的字迹之后，更加明确的事情。  
“十二点。在夜总会后面的小巷口等我。”纸条上只写了这么一句话。  
安藤诚明实在想不出什么可以拒绝的理由，就算是暗杀也没必要找上他。他随意编了个借口早早离开，凌晨时分按照纸上的指示来到预定地点：下班后的ruki在礼服裙外随意套了一件防寒的牛仔外套，细白的脖颈上一条与手环相配的黑色长丝带。靠在墙角抽薄荷烟时长发掩面，眼睑垂下，表情随着手中明灭的火光闪烁犹豫着，对安藤说末班电车已经没了，我可以去你家过夜吗？  
赤裸裸的诱惑。安藤不知道该说什么，夜还长着，这绝不是风俗业该下班的时间。但他咽了咽口水，还是带她走了，说起来有拒绝的道理吗？那一晚ruki，不，白岩瑠姬掀开了裙子，让安藤的头埋进裙摆下品尝满溢的奶油——白岩瑠姬是个货真价实的男人。白岩本人掰着手指头信誓旦旦地说这事除了安藤没几个人知道，是绝对不可告人的秘密，保守秘密的确认方式是把安藤窄小的床糟蹋得咯吱咯吱响。在这之后安藤再未光临过那家不符合他消费水平的夜总会，白岩却愈加频繁地造访这间老旧的出租屋。  
3  
对于从小就被教导“不要和陌生人说话”的好青年安藤君来说，一场意外的“艳遇”让他回味无穷——白岩的身体敏感多汁，兼有男女性格的诱人特质更让他欲罢不能。仔细想想和男人做也不是那么不能接受的事。  
只是这段关系来得实在太奇怪，安藤也私下调查了有关白岩的一些传闻：top1，家道中落入了这行，无论什么样的客人都能讨得对方欢心——最令人好奇的是，有人在描述“她”的时候用的形容词是“美而自知”；还有人说她从来不和客人睡觉，更有人说她为了自保会引起想要得到自己的男人们争风吃醋，比赛般大把大把投钱，最终谁也无法得偿所愿，千万别碰这个女人……  
都是已有的信息，毫无意义，闭着眼睛都能猜出来。其他出身年龄从前经历之类的一概没有，神经大条的安藤就这样与白岩继续下去了。他不再觉得那些有的没的重要，主要是白岩身上有某种无法甩开的东西，安藤不知道自己放了手，那个看起来易受伤害的单薄身影会往哪里去。  
因为白岩瑠姬有着“那方面”的强烈欲望。  
这是他见安藤第一面就明明白白说出来的，看上安藤主要是馋他的身子：从还在上中学的时候白岩就有藏在衣柜里能装满一箱子拿出来见不得人的小玩具，一暑假骗父母说去补习结果在校舍里游泳池旁完成百人斩，甚至连保健室的老师都给约到情人旅馆去大战三百回合。从来都把自我释放作为例行公事的安藤一开始觉得难以置信也不能理解，但当他想象着十五六岁的少年晚上熄了灯偷偷藏在被窝里，稍微舔舔就把那些奇形怪状的东西咬着牙塞进去……饶了他吧，没见过世面的脑袋兴奋得血液一个劲儿地往上涌。  
虽然干白岩的时候，脑海里总会不由自主地浮现出发小与那城奖的脸，挥之不去，仿佛回到春天的毕业典礼结束后他们沿着开满樱花的大路一起回家的时候——此刻安藤看着眼前私闯民宅，还在别人家里疑似偷情的两人，莫名其妙地觉得自己好像也没在想什么正经的事。  
还是白岩先开口了，笑容可掬：  
“トモ欢迎回来，这位是我的恋人康祐君。”  
原先还躲藏在门后的男子走了出来。他很容易让人联想到阴暗的街角巷尾，轰鸣着落满灰尘的空调室外机，雨天机车一溜白气后面随手扔弃的烟头——安藤总算想起来了，他原来就是那个在码头做打手的本田康祐，人称……什么风来着？  
还有，恋人？安藤的脑中闪过两秒空白，他这才意识到，自己从来就不是白岩瑠姬的恋人。  
4  
安藤呆愣在原地。甚至忘记了自己这时候该怒火中烧赶他们走才是。他甚至有一点期待接下来会发生什么——那是和性有关又无关的东西。  
趁安藤出神之时，白岩熟练地顺手接过他手中装酒菜的袋子，打开看了一眼里面的内容，补充道：  
“要不我再去买点酒吧。这些不够。やすくん，你能不能叫しょう过来？”  
本田点了点头。安藤在一旁听着这两人的谈话，心下疑惑：全东京都内叫“しょう”这个名字的男人恐怕就能挤挤装满一火车皮，汉字写作“绪”啊“翔”啊的什么都有。但安藤有一种预感，他下意识地说出了心中一直憋着的那个人的全名——  
“与那城……奖？”  
本田闷哼了一声表示肯定，仿佛刚才听到的只是明天依旧不会放晴的天气预报，神色没有丝毫变化。安藤就差过去摇着本田的肩质问他了。为什么你会认识他？叫他来这里到底是要做什么？但不知为何，安藤竟什么也没能吐出来，他在等。等一个他想听的回答。  
“做什么？当然是你想象中的那样喽，4p，今天想要好好大干一场。你不介意吧？能看出来其实你也知道，挺不错的。るき说好久没这么玩过，早就想了。你别介意，我家那位实在饥渴难耐，光我一个人满足不了，所以找上看起来纯良憨厚的你，这我是同意的。”  
本田叹了口气，而后勾起嘴角直直地看着眼前的安藤，仿佛在斟酌尽量不伤害到安藤的说话方式 ，又好像在怀着看热闹的心情，故意调侃他一般——  
“啊，还有，奖跟我是邻居。你知道的，干我们这一行的，仇家多到数不过来，没办法嘛也是。住得怎么都要尽量隐蔽一些，否则被找上门就真的玩完了。住在大学旁边的集体出租公寓里，既便宜又相对安全些。毕竟道上的人是不敢随便扰乱一般人生活的。”  
本田说话的时候，手里心不在焉地把玩着黑色带三颗珠的克罗心手环。安藤在心里默默地吐槽，这说话方式还真不像个狠戾的打手，倒像学校里会改短裙子的红发辣妹。  
“所以呢？想听奖的事啊……直白说，就是一个雨夜，他跑到我这里来说害怕，然后自然而然地，就互相需要了。不是我先开始的哦？他平日里一副从容有余裕的样子，实际在床上……”后面的话本田省略了。就算自己是打别人的，这时候他也不想挨打。  
安藤的眼神明显地暗淡下去了。不是因为几p也不是别的什么，他和与那城奖从小玩到大，两家又是世交，好到说是穿一条裤子的关系也不为过——但那怎么都是从前的事了。两人高中毕业之后坐同一趟新干线上京，然而与那城包里揣着一张大学的录取文书，自己则是两手空空：终于到了梦中向往的大都市东京，这五光十色的城市却庞大得不属于其中的任何一人。  
没有归属感也没有钱，安藤只得到处去找活干维持生计，大部分都是粗、重、累的；无数次地在夜晚醒来匆匆出门，凭着意志与勤奋，才有了今日可堪落脚的方寸空间。说实话，不怎么喜欢学习的安藤从没后悔过自己的决定，就算是挚友与那城奖的成功，他也未感觉有那么一丁点儿嫉妒——得知奖考上大学这回事，他是第一个哭的，简直比自己考上还要令人振奋。这是安藤打心底里相信着的事实。  
只是无论关系再怎么要好，有一种变化总是无法逃避的：那就是奖眼中闪烁着兴奋的神采，滔滔不绝谈起大学生活的时候变多了。啰嗦的教授，周日的社团聚会，ins上流行的珍珠奶茶……两人之间出现了话题上的落差，找不到对接的话，又生怕奖看不起自己的时候安藤也难免有些尴尬，游走在两人中的气氛奇怪地暧昧着。  
以前还每隔一段时间和奖单独出去找个地方聊聊天喝杯冷饮，这三个月以来基本断了交流。奖说他即将面临毕业，有论文要赶，还有很多繁杂的事务要处理——还好，顺带给了安藤台阶下。  
于是与那城奖的名字渐渐从安藤手机通讯录的常年最上位掉下去了。  
5  
而现在，安藤无法相信。  
那个自己一直珍视的，仰慕的，将其当成与别人炫耀的资本，看作高岭之花的与那城奖，就这样在一个寂寞难耐的夜晚打开门，草草爬上了隔壁陌生小混混的床，发情的小兽一样呻吟着，让他肆意蹂躏着胸前，也许还有下面。一点风声都没有，也没有跟自己商量过，也许有什么难言之隐……真的是谁都可以吗？我就不行？  
他感到隐隐作痛，胸腔里有什么小小的薄薄的东西碎掉了：到和瑠姬发生过关系，他才真正确切地意识到，自己原来是一直喜欢着奖的；先前的表现完全是在逃避，是在掩藏自己的真心。而现在将要在喜欢的人面前一丝不挂地出现，完全地暴露自己最下流的，肮脏的，淫乱的，想要独占他的愿望——不，那不成。安藤在口中默念。况且奖就是真来了，看见这样混乱的局面，也肯定会第一时间就拒绝的。  
白岩看出了安藤脸上难忍的苦涩表情，知道戳了安藤痛处，小声拉过本田来商量，换个人吧？叫你那位一起吃拉面的朋友来怎么样，我觉得他那方面应该也不错。本田却皱了眉头苦笑。别，你要叫他来，我明天就站不起来了。耳中灌进这两人的对话，在一旁听着的安藤脑海里突然闪过一个大胆的念头。  
他找到了那个封存已久的号码。  
但心有灵犀般，此时的与那城奖恰巧就在安藤家楼下。望着天际朦胧的月色，寻找那扇特定的窗户。刚彻夜连轴转赶工完毕业论文的他想给安藤一个惊喜，便买了安藤喜欢的蛋糕，带上一瓶甜酒，找到了这个地方。今夜是彻底坦白心意的好机会，安藤的想法就像他的宽厚身姿一样刀枪不入，只有醉酒能使他露出稍许破绽——即使自己是他一直以来最亲近的人，也难以将其尽数猜出。尤其是这段时间两人一直未曾见面，彼此间都在有意躲着对方的冷滞情况下。  
不能再拖了。不说长久不见面的思念，与本田维持着sex partner关系的愧疚与不安更是日益折磨着他的心，若是真有幸同意交往了，不如趁此机会断个干净。与那城的指尖划过线条立体的下颌而至颈间，像确认自己是否还有诱惑力一般，而后下定决心。兜里的手机突然响了一声，为了确认，黑暗中亮起一扇十几英寸的白亮小窗。窗户和他的心情一同亮起来了。  
トモ也想见我——与那城心中暗喜。压抑着雀跃的步伐上了楼去。此时他还不知道，在那里等待他的，是一场即将开始的……  
乱交派对。

6  
为什么不关门？  
安藤如今无数次地在心中谴责着白岩。也对，好像除了自己这个世界上就没有出去会随手带上别人家门的日本人。如此导致安藤走过去的瞬间，重重地撞上了刚找到此地，探头向内看的与那城奖。  
绝不会有比这更尴尬的事了。前齿，脸颊，肌肤的触感——不是用手抚摸，而是以与对方相同的身体部位感受。在电光火石的一秒间，安藤很确定那恰巧是一个蜻蜓点水的吻。他下意识地用食指去蹭自己的唇瓣，又生怕被对方看出自己在回味一般慌忙放下。对面的与那城似乎也意识到了什么，垂着头红着脸，半晌两人就这样站在玄关对峙着，呼吸声还没有平复到之前的程度。  
只能这样，现在仅有一个选择。  
安藤没有十足的把握，手兀自伸了出去又悬在半空，还是选择捏住了与那城的下巴，向前一步仰起头吻了他。与那城也没有丝毫要躲的意思，坦坦荡荡迎合上来，侧身倾斜着把腰弯下了些，双臂环到安藤的背后轻柔地圈住他，两人至此形成一个完整的圆。判断是否正确安藤也不敢妄言，但谁也没有问对方这时候为什么要亲自己，凭着多年来的默契，一切就像四季循环自然规律一样发生了。  
两个内心火热的年轻人就这样长久地接了吻，而后又长久地对视。安藤打量着许久不见的与那城，发觉他新剪的刘海将本来的脸型柔化不少，刘海下面是一双全世界最澄澈美丽的眼睛，在门缝中漏进的月光底下表情就显得暧昧而朦胧，光是站在那里就有好多话想要对这样的他说——可是谁也没有开口。  
从小说和电视剧里得来的二手经验告诉他们，这是个必然会擦枪走火的时刻。先动手的是与那城，指尖沿着安藤身体的中线慢慢下滑，而后无言地将他的裤子向下褪到膝盖，自己则半跪下来，以一种近乎虔诚的姿态仰视着安藤，用手和嘴抚慰他胀大发痛的性器。那双好看的手略微凉些的温度，与口腔粘膜的灼热清晰地交织在一起，安藤感到自己大脑中所有保险丝一瞬间全部烧掉短路。  
……不行。残存的一丝理智告诉安藤，他不能这么快就在与那城的手下缴械。安藤强忍着向上延伸的快感，俯下去把与那城服帖地压在身下，手指操进他的嘴里，分开双唇拨弄着舌尖，游走着使其替代润滑。与那城的泪水随着口中遭受侵犯的同时从眼角溢出来，但专心作业的时候没有人在意这些。  
好像不太奏效。和动不动就水漫金山的小淫娃白岩体质完全不同，与那城的后穴干涩得让人着急，或许是等着这一天安藤的到来，好久没自己玩过也未可知。总之看着眼前人呈现出无比痛苦的表情，安藤手上的劲也软了下来。他想，算了，那就用大腿吧。直到另一个人走了过来。还在家里的本田似乎是刚借用过安藤的浴室冲淋过的样子，发梢湿淋淋地滴着水。他一看就明白了是怎么回事，压低声音来问安藤我来揉软他你介意吗？咱们去沙发上吧。  
若是往常，安藤肯定会觉得这时候正在兴头上让第三者插手怎么也不合适，但想要观看准恋人被老情人指奸到失神的心情竟如烈火般越烧越高。他觉得自己这真不是人干的事儿，心里却又兴奋得害怕。于是双方同意，角色交换，本田的指腹上一层常年跟钢管与球棒打交道的薄茧，这时候倒显得得心应手起来。随着扩张顺利进行，手指的数量也不断增加，搅动着、抽挖着、咕叽咕叽的水声响起来了。本田戳戳内壁偏左侧一块稍微凸起的软肉，与那城的腰立马拱了起来，脸色也飞上一层淡淡红晕，口里努力地喘着气上来，尽量地压抑着随时可能发出的叫声。  
本田向安藤递了个眼色，示意可以开始，没等给与那城反应的时间就把手指撤出，看着他由抠弄着敏感点刺激到翻白眼，到之后感受到空虚欲求不满的表情，满意地笑了。还好很快安藤又将准备好的阴茎整根填入与那城的穴里，本田也没闲着，起身绕到与那城的前方，把分身纳入了那张还微微开合的嫣红小嘴。  
安藤的抽插很用力。屁股拍打囊袋，顶撞着结合的地方灼热难耐。一下一下更加深入的感觉让与那城忍不住想要浪叫出声，可前面也被夹击的感觉就像是戴了口球，只能呜呜地哼两声完事。胸前是寂寞的，被沙发上略微粗糙的布面刺激到，敏感柔嫩的两点他不得不自己伸出手来玩着，很快乳头变成两颗硬得立起来的小石头——那两人比恶魔好不了多少，并没给他自娱自乐的机会。本田揉搓乳肉的手法一如既往地送他上了高潮的边缘徘徊。  
想着不能这样，与那城还是在被操到飙泪，以靠后面射精结束了长达十余年的单相思，或者双向暗恋。也许我们会越做越爱吧，尽管他还未跟我说喜欢。与那城反复地叫着安藤诚明的名字，忍不住全都射在了他的沙发上。他心里默念着对不起，但今天就连洁癖的安藤本人也不会在意这些。  
7  
就在除了安藤，两人都完成了一轮战斗之时，门把处传来转动的声响：白岩回来了。状况外的与那城慌忙捡起本田扔在地上的裤子叠好抛到床上，随后一溜烟躲进壁橱。安藤本来很想笑他，但听见外面空气中细微的嗡嗡声，想到接下来肯定一场腥风血雨没跑了……不论如何，也做贼一般躲进了和与那城相同的藏身之所。  
拉开一条细缝，看到的是本田正在训斥买东西归来的白岩：  
“你就这样去的便利店吗？”  
在安藤的印象中，一向嘻嘻哈哈好脾气的本田从未有过如此严厉的声音。视野中的怒气点满的红发连带着耳环一起抖动着，一把掀起瑠姬身上那件白色长t的下摆，将无防备的下体暴露在空气中。本田喘着粗气，按捺着火气问貌似一脸无辜的白岩，你看看你都干了什么？  
这确实是一个任何人看到都不可能忍着不侵犯他的旖旎画面——白岩本就身材纤细，平坦无一丝赘肉的小腹下泛着水光；一支粗大带颗粒的假阳具型震动棒旋转着头部，大幅度地在肉穴中搅动，穴口周围早就泥泞不堪。只是因开着的时间过长，频率又固定，电量早就被用去大半，所以遮上长t，在底下运作的声音也就只剩下电机微弱的匀速机械震动。白岩手动把那玩意儿拔出又捅进，由着自己的穴吞吐着棒身，依然觉得无法得到抒解，便腆了脸黏在本田身上，软绵绵地叫他やすくん，求他要使劲干自己。  
本田看见这个场面，不由分说心里也早痒痒着有此意，虽然心里有点膈应也先干为敬——既然都已经泛滥成这样，他拔枪就打算上了。只是还没进去，白岩就突然想起来不得不做的某件事，窘迫的小表情既可怜又好笑：  
“能……不能等我一下？我去上个厕所，马上就回来，憋好久了。”  
终于等到你了。就让你看看什么是对淫乱的坏孩子的惩罚，本田挑起眉梢，按住即将溜走的白岩。你不是想尿吗？我帮你把着。一起去卫生间吧，我的暴露癖宝贝。  
白岩听到这话略有点恼羞成怒的感觉，心虚虚地，拨浪鼓一样摇着脑袋，却也知道这回玩大了，反抗不了本田，丧气得很。本田饶有兴趣地观察着白岩的反应，抱着肩站在门口：  
“要乖。不听我的话，就把你钉在这里，操到尿出来哦。”


End file.
